


Let Me Help You

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gap filler for 1x04 - What Remains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by mercscilla's prompt in the [LJ November prompt post](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/13367.html): "Before Reynolds and Maddy walked into the room, Taylor must have confronted Wash about her being there. Maybe with 'body contact'?"

It wasn't the first time she'd been pinned down by Nathaniel Taylor - their training sessions had seen to that, let alone the realities of war - but it was the first time there'd been any malice behind it. Usually there was a twinkle of humour in his eye at besting her or a tiny hint of concern when he'd forced her out of the line of fire but never this, a blank stare that suggested he could barely even figure out who she was and why she was standing in front of him.

She attempted to free her left hand from where it was trapped behind her lower back, thinking that she could work the knife out of her belt without him realising. She should have known what a foolish notion that was - in a flash his free hand was at her wrist, twisting until she dropped the knife and then pinning it above her head. Her right hand tightened in its futile hold at the neck of his top as his blade moved closer to her skin in warning.

"Not smart Wash." He said, and she exhaled the flood of relief she felt at his apparent remembrance.

"You're not leaving me much choice sir."

He grimaced. "I don't want to hurt you." His words came through gritted teeth, his entire body now pushing hers back into the wall.

"Then don't." She replied, head reeling. "Let me help you."

He barked out a laugh. "You're not even supposed to be here. Far as I know you're in Mogadishu riddled with bullets."

Alicia blanched despite her intention to remain stoic, because damn if that wasn't what she was expecting to hear. If he thought she was back in Somalia, back when she was medevaced… that meant he was living a time when Ayani was still alive. Her heart sank to her boots. She hadn't been there the first time he'd found out about his wife, and based on reports from her company she sure as hell didn’t want to be the one to tell him now.

"Look." She said slowly, not flinching when the blade made it all the way to her throat, staring him down with no hint of her inner conflict. "I know you're confused. But if you let me go we can talk about this, I _can_ help you Nathaniel."

His eyes softened, just enough to suggest she was getting through. "I don't... _understand_..."

There was a slight hint of noise from outside and Nathaniel looked away from her for the first time since bursting into the office and taking out her guards. He listened carefully, his senses sharpened by years in the field and she quickly evaluated her position. He had one leg forced between hers, their main point of contact was from the hips upwards. If he moved even the slightest amount she could bring her right knee up and get him in the groin with little trouble.

Whether it was necessary or desirable to choose that course of action was a decision taken away from her when footsteps sounded on the stairs outside. Nathaniel growled and disappeared into the middle of the building, leaving her slumped against the wall and breathing heavily.

Without allowing herself too long to think about what had just happened she pushed off the wall and rushed to look into the darkness at the heart of the room. Her eyes searched in vain to make out the shape of a highly trained ex-special forces soldier within.

That was when she heard the knock at the door.


End file.
